


When Time Travel Goes Awry

by ShyVibrance



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVibrance/pseuds/ShyVibrance
Summary: AU where the parents of the future kids aren't married yet, and shocked to find out they're going to have a child and also marry *insert character here*. different pairings each chapter!





	1. Gaius+Tharja- Noire

**Author's Note:**

> replayed fea with the gay awakening hack, and had to revisit the stories of the families in it. hope you enjoy!

  "I dunno, Bubbles. I'm not suited for rescue missions, you could probably find someone better for the job."  Gaius normally wouldn't question Robin's judgement like this, but he'd had bad experiences with assignments of this kind before.

  "No way, you're most appropriate person for this job, Gaius." Robin assured him, "Don't even think of it as a rescue mission. Think of the girl like a particularly expensive box of of chocolates you want to steal and return safely to camp."

  "Can it be caramel filled chocolates? Those ones are my favorite." 

  "I don't know why that's relevant, but sure." Robin said.

  "I mean, my birthday  _is_ in just 4 months.  It would be so nice if my lovely tactician friend could be gracious and give some on my special day."

  "Ugh, Gods, You have a one track mind, don't you? I'll get you your damned chocolates after this." Robin scowled

  "Sweet. Looks like my birthday is coming early this year." He smiled.

  "Anyway, just sneak into the worn down building in the far north. The girl should be there. Make sure not to alert the enemies, at least till the other troops get there. Check if she needs healing, I gave you an extra elixir for her, just in case. Lead her back here once the coast is clear."

  "You got it, boss. I'm off then!"  He gave Robin a curt wave as he crept into the battlefield.

 

  As expected, sneaking in was the easiest part. Gaius had slipped past way stronger enemies prior to this. He peeked his head into the crumbling, stone building. A young woman sat there, knees drawn to her chest, hands covering her face. The thief took a cautious step towards her, putting his sword in its sheath to show her he didn't want to harm her. 

  "Eek! Who's there?!" The girl yelped, picking her bow off the ground and beginning to haphazardly string an arrow in it.

  "Hey, hey, relax!" He tried to soothe the woman.

  "Father? Is that you?" She asked, eyes widening. and mouth agape.

  "What? Uh, you must be mistaken, kid. I may not be the youngest person here, but I'm certainly not old enough to be your dad." He countered.

  "No, no, I'm your daughter from the future! I traveled back from the future to stop the Shepard's demise!" The girl clarified.

  "You mean like Blue's daughter? Lucinda or whatever her name is?"

  "Yes! Like Lucina!" She nodded, "Oh, father, I missed you so, so much!" She pulled him into a hug.

  "Hmm, well you have my hair color for sure. I never thought I would have a kid... Or even a partner for that matter." Gaius thought aloud.

  "Oh, I completely forgot about mother! Is she with you? You always wanted to watch her back in battles." She asked, separating from him

  "Uh...Who's your mother exactly?"

  "Oh no..." Her shoulders sunk "Are you not engaged to mother yet?" 

  "Nope. Haven't been hitched, since last time I checked." He replied.

  "Oh, Gosh... I hope I didn't mess anything up by meeting you here..." She fiddled with her lip nervously.

  "Can we back up a second? Who exactly do I end up with?" 

  "Urgh, I can't tell you, I don't wanna mess up destiny anymore than I already have." She nervously fidgeted with her bowstring.

  "... That just makes me wanna know who it is even more!" He griped, "Hmm, let me think... You're pretty tall for a girl? So your mother probably is too, right?"

  "Well, I actually got my height from you, mother's pretty shor- Ugh! I wasn't supposed to say that!"  She covered her mouth.

  "Hmm, so your mother is short, is she?" He thought for a second "Ah-ha! I got it! I know exactly who your mother is!"

  "No! You're not supposed to know that yet!" She covered her ears.

  "It explains how meek and shy you are. You're the daughter of the babe- I mean Olivia!" He confidentially declared.

  The girl stood there, silent.

  "Gotta admit, never imagined myself with her, she doesn't seem like my type, but I think th-"

  "THE DANCER ISN'T MY MOTHER, YOU OBTUSE CLOD!" She glared at him, eyebrows furrowed. Gaius could only stare in shock.

  "Uh... That was a 180. Do you have some anger issues? Ugh, Gods, I don't beat you or anything in the future, do I? I may not be the best around kids but I don't wanna be a crappy father." He tried to reason what would cause her to snap like that. 

  "Oh! Sorry I just... I do that when I get stressed. No, you never hurt me, father. Honestly, I got along better with you than I ever did with mother. All the kids in the neighborhood loved you too, they all called you 'Uncle Gaius' cause you would give them piggyback rides and stuff." 

  "Ah, good." The two sat in silence for a moment. 

  "So is your mom specs then? She's kind of an egghead but-" Gaius began

  "MY MOTHER IS THARJA, IMBECILE!" She growled, " Ah- Oh no, ugh, I really said it didn't I?" She cupped her hands around her face.

  "What? Tharja? That's..." Gaius searched his brain for any positive interaction he'd had with her, "How in Naga's name did I end up with  _her_ _?_ _"_

  "I absolutely refuse to tell you that part, I can't let any more info slip out. Plus, I don't even really know myself..." 

  "I mean, don't get me wrong, she's attractive and all, but, she's also..."

  "Crazy?" 

  "Yes, that."  He nodded.

  "I always kind of wondered why you married her, too. I love mother, but, I feel like she never treated you as good as you did to her. She'd hex you left and right, and you took it with a smile." She looked at the ground as she spoke,

  "Hmm... You sure I have to get with her?" 

  She looked at him, alarmed, "I kind of enjoy existing, you know!"

  "Heh, I'm just messing with you." He smirked, "Look, you worry too much about me, kid. I'm sure you mother just showed her love for me in ways not even you could recognize. I'm not a complete masochist, you know?" 

  She nodded. "Got it. Thank you, father."

  "I just realized- I never even asked your name! Kind of shameful for a dad not to know his own kids name, right?"

  "Noire, It's Noire." She responded. 

  "Noire, huh? Definitely sounds like something Tharja came up with. Mind if I call you cupcake?" 

   Noire smiled sadly, "That's what you called me in the future, too."

  "How'd you get that nickname?"

  "You used to keep your sweets locked up in a crate in your bedroom, but you made a crucial mistake- you taught me how to pick locks when I turned 8. You put a box of cupcakes in the crate and after you left to loot that night , I snuck in your room, picked the lock and ate all the cupcakes. You were so mad, you started calling me 'little cupcake thief', later you just shortened it to 'cupcake'."

  "Duly noted. I called you that just now cause you had a cupcake charm on your belt. Didn't realize there was a story there."

  "Oh! I forgot about that. Cordelia sewed that for me, cause you wouldn't stop grumbling about it."

  "Gaius! Are you in there?" Chrom's booming voice echoed through the abandoned structure.

  "I'm right here, Blue! She's safe and sound, don't worry." Gaius called back, he reached for Noire's hand "C'mon, cupcake, let's get you outta here." 

  The archer took it, pulling herself up. "Hey, father?"

  "Yeah?"

  "I love you."

  "Love ya too, cupcake."


	2. lissa + maribelle - owain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maribelle meets owain for the first time

  "I won't let you harm these common folk, you ruffian!" The blonde woman tightened her grip on her horse's reins, and flipped open her tome menacingly.

  "Worry not, fair maiden! I, Owain the selfless, am on your side! I'm here to protect th- Wait, mom?!" Owain's eyes widened, he dropped his sword completely. 

  "What did you just call me? Are you trying to insult me, you peasant?" Maribelle scowled at the young man.

  "Ah, that certainly is something Mom would say." Owain closed his eyes, "How do I explain this...? Here, let's go over here, so we can talk face to face."

  Maribelle hesitated, questioning if this was a wise idea or not. Her curiosity eventually got the better of her. She hopped off of her stead, leading it to where Owain was gesturing towards.

 

  "Here we are! Now listen closely as I tell you the tale of Owain's fallen parents;" He looked over to Maribelle, hoping to see her looking interested, but instead she just stood with her arms crossed, staring daggers into him. 

  "Er, That is, Ahem," He coughed, "Long ago, well actually this in the future so,"

  "Is this going to take all day?" 

  "No! Let me just finish..." He posed dramatically "In the near future, two maidens come together and form a sacred, eternal bond," He clenched his fist, "That is how I was born, to you, mother!"

  "...I'm lost. A loony like you could never be my son. There must be a mistake here." She retorted, clearly not amused by his antics.

  "Ugh! Here, just, take a look at my ring!" He thrust his hand in her face, "It's your family's crest!"

  "Eugh, what are you- " She looked at the silver ring, surely enough, it was her crest. "But my ring is-it's right here..."

  "That's right! And there's more!" He pushed up his sleeve, "Look! The mark of the exalt!"

  "What- You're- You're royalty? A nutty delinquent like you? How?" She quizzed.

  "First of all, ouch. Second of all, that's right! I'm a prince! Of Ylisse!"

  "I know what country it comes from, you dunce. I just don't understand how you're my son if you're royalty?"

  "It's simple! You married the love of your life, Princess Lissa!" He explained.

  "...Ah. This is just a cruel joke, then? I see." She climbed aboard her horse, "I'll be taking my leave, now."

  "What? No! Why would this be a joke?!" 

  "There's no other explanation for you to make up these lies. Maybe you're trying to get close to me so you can steal my funds?" She untied a coin pouch from her saddle and tossed it to him. "There, take it. Please don't talk to me ever again." 

  Owain ran towards the foal, grabbing the straps of the saddle to prevent her from exiting. "Mom! You have to listen to me! I'm not making this up!" 

  "There's not a world out there where Lissa would marry me, boy. Not even in your fantasy stories would it ever happen." She spat at him

  "Wh- But mom, mother loves you so much! She loves you more than anything in the world!" 

  "Stop it..." Maribelle said, quieter this time. 

  "Mom-"

  "I said, STOP!" She yelled.

  Owain knew better to say anything when his mom screamed like that. His grip loosened on the straps. They sat in silence for a few seconds.

  "You don't understand... How much saying things like that hurts me." She began "Lissa is the light of my life, she's my treasure, but to Lissa I'm just..." She took a sharp breath, as if it pained her to say it, "I'm a disposable friend. I'm here to lay down my life for her. The thought of her falling for me is... Ugh, it'll never happen anyway, why am I thinking about it?" Her words became more and more erratic.

  "Mom, you-" 

  "Shush! The truth is, Lissa would never fall for me, because even though I'm of high class, I'm just rotten on the inside! Lissa is so selfless, and- and she tries her hardest to help every living thing she finds! How could someone as judgmental and mean as me be the one she loves?" Tears began to fall down her face "Even if she did love me... It would be selfish to have her to myself. I would feel so guilty being with her, because she deserves more than me." 

  Owain pulled her off the horse, he put his arms under hers and wrapped them around her back.

  "L-let go of me you- you-" Her protests were weak, and she soon gave up and buried her face into his shoulder.

  "You need to talk to her. To Lissa. I think you have the wrong idea about how she feels about you."

  Maribelle mumbled something into his shoulder, probably another reason why she believed he was wrong.

  "In the future, you'd have fits like this, too. Whenever mother got injured in battle, or whenever me or Brady ran off... Mother would just groan and say," He imitated Lissa's high pitched voice, "Jeez, Maribelle! If you worry any more you're gonna have a coronary, relax!" 

  Maribelle stifled a laugh, sniffling still. "That sounds like her..." She mumbled.

  "She really does love you, mom. And I know she'll say yes if you confess to her."  He began "I can watch from the shadows and give you moral support!"

  "Ugh, I'll do it if you just promise to  _not_ do that." 

  "Understood, Ma'am!" He removed his arms from around her, "So how about we fight off these guys, then we can see mother?" Owain offered. 

  "I'll be talking to her alone, but sure, let's give these thugs a run for their money together, hmm?" Maribelle replied.

  "Aye aye, ma'am!" He saluted her, a smile hanging on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops this got angsty


End file.
